


It's Not Like I Would Save You

by misty_shade_of_blue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is 16, M/M, bill is also human, bill is asshole, enjoy, four years since rift broke, mentions of mabel and ford, something special at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_shade_of_blue/pseuds/misty_shade_of_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been four years since the rift was shattered. I haven't seen my family, and now I'm surrounded by demons. One decides to use me for running around all day, but sometimes that can take a wrong turn. He admits he would kill me, but he never says if he would save me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like I Would Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Welp first attempt at billdip
> 
> Im happy about it so ill link it to my tumblr too
> 
> There might be errors so im sorry for that ehhhhhh  
> I hope you guys like this!!!

"Just a little more summer..."

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

It was painful. Painful to see the world like this. Painful to be like this. It was boring like this, everyday was the same. Fire, screams, a simple hell. I missed the smell of lemon that reeked off the pine trees. I miss the nightly rain storms that calmed the town down. I missed going on adventures with Mabel. I honestly had no idea where she was, if she was okay. It exhausted me more to worry about this. I have worried about this everyday since time ended.

The mindscape was always darker since the rift broke. The non-existent color seemed to fluctuate at times, giving off a brief flash of reds and purples before disappearing back into the monochrome mists. I had always claimed the Mystery Shack as home. This is what I saw in my memories. Key doors opened to me at random, revealing happy moments in my history. Happy memories. Those were separated from the presents' memories. Today's moments were kept in an endless hallway, that was added to everyday. So many key moments that were always silent as I would walk past. Most of them included Bill. The now human had taken an interest in me after he took over. 

"Yo, Pinetree! Do me a favor and get your ass over here."

Bill always used his curses at the up most random times. I had been taken in by Bill, ("You should be grateful I did, kid.) though he mostly used me as his servant. I went around doing his pointless things, one of which had almost gotten my head bitten off.

"Oi! Kid, stop stalling! I need you to run an errand for me."

When I arrived in Bill's study, he was sorting out numerous papers at one time, some cluttered in a few short stacks on his cherry wood desk. He really had a taste for interior design. A large gothic style window with red curtains laid behind him, the walls painted a lovely shade of gray. A large bookcase to Bill's left help many ancient spells and even the three journals. Some were in Latin, others in languages Bill only understood. Sometimes I would read those without Bill knowing.

"Did you hear me, kid? Is this getting through your thick skull?" Bill was leaning on one hand with that unimpressed look that told me 'once again, you fucked up, Pinetree.'

He sighed then continued, "I need you to go and give this," Bill held out a scroll, "and give this to Narius. I owe her little something."

I reached out a hand to take the scroll, but Bill decided to toss it to me. 

"Yeesh, kid. You're still so uncoordinated."

With a small discomforted noise, I plucked the scroll off the floor and went to find Narius.

The halls never got any more confusing. That would be a lie. It seemed like more halls were added each week. And since Narius liked to move everywhere, it didn't get much better than this. There were demons everywhere as usual. I feel like prey every time I once over all the halls. Occasionally, I would see a demon that I actually liked or even my guardian baku. She was one of Bill's head advisors, and used her authority to protect me. Bill got all sticky and bent out of shape when he found out. By sticky, I meant the spell he was working on blew up in his face. He was really only pissed about getting the rug dirty though.

I suddenly remembered Narius always had her symbol on the door she was in. It had to do with fire and light or something. I started to run glancing at doors as I went.

"Hey, Pinetree." Forgot I still had that screen drone with me. "When you're done delivering that scroll, hurry your meat sack back over here. Got it?" When I didn't answer, Bill sighed that annoyed sound and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"GOT IT?"

Bill's angry repeats never got old.

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

Christ, that kid takes forever. Sure it's been four years since I decided to separate him from his sister and run him around all day, but come on. You would think he knows his way around by now. If he isn't back by the time I'm done with this new enchantment, I'm going to... I don't know, sell him? Nah, there's probably some other horrible thing I could do to him.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. Wonder if it's Pinetree. I gave the word to enter and I was actually expecting to see him.

"Afternoon, Cipher. Your serf is running around like a lost puppy again."

"Surprised you didn't help him, Blue. You are his 'guardian demon' after all." 

"Your sarcasm never gets old, my lord. Also, subject FP-6 is starting to deteriorate. Just thought you might want to know." Blue examined her hands before crossing her arms and facing me.

"Never thought I might actually miss my old lab partner. He did, after all, get me to where I am now, even if he tried to stop me along the way after figuring out my true intentions."

I fondled with a book, setting it down before looking at Blue.

"I almost thought he would die of a heart attack at ninety-two though..."

"So did I, my lord. So did I. Well, I'll be off. I have to go torture a snelk from dimension B-12." A disgusted demeanor melted off of her.

"If you see Pinetree, tell him to hurry his ass up."

"Will do."

Now to wait for Pinetree to come and get his surprise.

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

Narius seems to get scarier every time I see her. She's nice and all, but I don't really like her. She's always trying to low-key flirt with Bill, which usually ends up with him stomping off to his study. Wait, do I not like Narius because of this? Am I jealous of her trying to get with Bill? I really don't want to be envious over someone again, especially if that person is Bill. But it always feels right. This new world of Bill's is starting to finally get to me. Maybe it's the smoke...

I really don't like being lost. Twice. This has happened to me twice now. I should just ask for help, but I really don't want to risk getting an arm chopped off or something. 

"Hey, Dipper!" It bugged me every time someone said that. It reminded me of Mabel. "Bill's getting all bent out of shape again. You better be careful when you walk in, he might blow up on you!"

She had put me right outside Bill's study. I love having a demon guardian. 

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

The door creaked open and quietly shut behind the person who had walked in. I heard Pinetree's quiet yet somehow really loud footsteps even though I was floating pretty close to the ceiling.

"You know, you ought to learn how to knock, kid."

He jumped, not knowing what direction my voice came from since it echoed. I sighed and floated behind him, because why not give the kid a scare? He didn't actually notice my presence. Always so slow at picking up on things. He would certainly die if I were another demon. I wonder how frightened he could get...

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

Dipper froze as he heard the quiet hiss from behind him. His reaction only brought a chuckle from Bill. Sure Dipper knew this was Bill, but it scared him nonetheless. Dipper never got used to this; he felt like a sitting duck in these situations. The room felt like it had increased its heat by a few dozen degrees. There was the fire place in the center most wall of the room, but it had been put out. It was dark, pitch black. Dipper could feel his mind being intruded. It was the one thing that made his skin crawl. It terrified him.

Backing up, he ran right into Bill. Dipper's eye twitched in fear not knowing if he should turn around or stay still. This had always been the tough part. Figuring out a way around Bill was obviously impossible, he was blocking the door. Dipper was stumped. He felt Bill's arms slowly wrap around him, one sliding down to his hip, pining him in place. Dipper felt his face heat up, which broke the heat of the room. It was freakishly freezing now. The only source of heat was behind him, and Dipper didn't want to get any closer than this. At least until Bill decided to pull Dipper back, so he was pressed against his chest. A small sound left Dipper's throat, and he wasn't sure to classify it as a whimper or a horrible excuse for a beg. 

"You know," The hand on Dipper's hip left and came to cup his throat. "If I were any other demon," Bill tightened his grip earning a whimper, "I would have killed you, right here, right now."

Dipper could feel Bill's hot breath against his ear. It made him shiver and not in a good way or because it was cold. He was enjoying this, and he sadly couldn't doubt it.

"But then again, I'm nice to you, aren't I Dipper?" Bill's voice had lowered to a husky purr and he had released Dipper's throat. 

Dipper couldn't help but moan as Bill raked his nails and finger tips down Dipper's Adam's apple and lift up when he reached his collar bone.

"Don't forget, I can still read your mind, you sick, little perv~" Dipper's eyes that had closed snapped open at Bill's remark.

Bill rested his head on Dipper's shoulder, his smirk seemed to dig into the soft, uncovered flesh of his neck. The moment Dipper felt Bill's lips descend on the crook of his neck, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing the wrist that lay flat on his chest. A soft moan escaped his lips as Bill sucked on the sensitive skin.

"Who do you belong to?" It seemed like such a predictable move for Bill to make, but the constant nipping on Dipper's throat snapped him out of his thoughts.

And he would answer with the predictable one.

"You." Dipper managed to get out.

"'You' what?" He bit down harder this time, breaking the skin a little. Dipper couldn't handle this anymore as Bill lapped up the small amount of blood, awaiting an answer.

"You, my lord." Dipper really didn't want to say that.

"Good."

Bill left Dipper standing there still stunned from the experience. The light returned, the room returned to normal. 

"Now run these last few things around for me to end the night, and I might send you a very colorful dream later. Oh and, don't cover up that mark. Show the others who you belong to~"

Damn it, Bill.


End file.
